PvZ Plush Misadventures
WARNING: THIS SERIES IS CANCELLED AND THE CHARACTERS WITHIN IT ARE NOT THE SAME CHARACTERS IN LATEST SERIES Video description Episode 1: The Rise Of The Zombies The first episode of alot of erm episodes. The Zombies have been released from their tomb can the plants stop them?? Probably because that is how it work Episode 2: Infiltrating The Zombies need to kidnap cherry bomb and make him destroy the wall in the zombies old prison Episode 3: Tomb Raiding part 1 The Zombies finally explore the unexplored part of the tomb but what lies in wait?? Differences from PvZ Plush * Most if not all of the characters voices are higher pitched than today, this is probably because The Purple Zombie was younger * Some character names are different, Noctis was Enderman, Creeps was just Creep, Scurvy's was Pirate, Duckus's was Duckeh, Cherry's was Cherry Bomb and Pikky's was Reginald * Polly and Woody did not exist in this series * Old series Creeps had a cat called 'Mittens' and a robot called 'Stig' who spoke in text * Old series Fume shroom, Peashooter and Mini-Chomp were part of a group called the 'Plant bandits' * Other exclusive characters include Jo the bird, who stole buckets hat in episode 3, an unnamed crab who kidnapped Old series Purple, an unnamed hand that also kidnapped Purple and a piranha plant that ate old series creeps robot, A pikachu that conehead adopted * The gem of the underneath did not appear in this series * The epsiodes were much longer, with episode 2 being over 30 minutes long * Old series Duckus used to not have a cape, spoke kind of like how Goldie does today, and said 'shad the hell up' a lot * Conehead's catchprase was 'Gaweeeee' * Pikky was created by Old series Noctis and Peashooter having their DNA combined into one as they were absorbed by a mysterious ball * Bucket wasn't a pscyopath, but a serious logical character like Purple is today * Conehead had an obsession with Pikachu * Pikky had a very different voice and wasn't super smart like he is now * Fume shroom had a different voice and was not invested in 'Shroomism' Similarities with PvZ Plush * Starfruit and Split had a rivalry * Basic, Squash, Purple, Split, Mini-Chomp, Enderman (Noctis), Cherry Bomb (Cherry) and Sunflower had similar if not identical personalities to their modern day counterparts * Enderman, AKA Noctis, lead the zombies with Creep AKA Creeps as his number two * The plants were located in the same castle used today * The zombies were released from a tomb by Enderman, AKA Noctis * The plushies used back then are the exact same as the ones used now Trivia * This series may be set in an alternate universe according to Creeps in episode 4, when he says ''"What the! This is crazier than that time i saw into an alternate universe where I had a robot and a cat" ''Which references Stig and mittens in this series. * Episode 1 of PvZ Plush was uploaded exactly two years after Episode 1 of PvZ Plush Misadventures, They were both uploaded on august 17th * Episode 3 part 2 was never released * Due to the wide amount of similarites with PvZ Plush, that series may not exist today if it weren't for this one